Aries of the Ram
Summary Aries is is one of The Twelve Heavenly Stars. He is a rainbow sheep, a legendary but extremely weak type of monster that only appears once every few centuries that was discovered and strengthened by Ruphas Mafahl. Powers and Stats Tier: 5-C | Low 5-B Name: Aries Origin: A Wild Last Boss Appeared Gender: Male Age: 200+ Classification: Rainbow Sheep Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Vibration Manipulation (Can cause earthquakes), Fire Manipulation, Large Size (Type 2), Longevity, Shapeshifting (Can take a humanoid form), Extrasensory Perception, Flight (Can fly by blowing flames out of his hands), Resistance Negation (Can bypass elemental defenses), Resistance to Willpower Manipulation, Fear Manipulation (Should be able to resist Ruphas Coercion), Madness Manipulation (Type 2, Can resist Aigokeros madness manipulation that affected an entire country), Fire Manipulation (Has high resistance to fire), Heat Manipulation (High level individuals can withstand -100 degrees Celsius with no issues), Water Manipulation (The Coat of Aurgelmir reduces the damage inflicted by water and fire attributes by 70%) | All previous abilities but greatly enhanced Attack Potency: Moon level+ (Comparable to Libra of the Scales) | Small Planet level (Comparable to Ruphas Mafahl) Speed: Relativistic+ (Comparable to Libra of the Scales) | Relativistic+ (Comparable to Benetnash) Lifting Strength: Class M (Weighs 45608846kg) | Class M Striking Strength: Moon Class+ | Small Planet Class Durability: Moon level+ | Small Planet level Stamina: High Range: Kilometers Standard Equipment: *'The Coat of Aurgelmir:' A defensive equipment that Ruphas crafted in the past for times where she would have to battle against a Water attribute boss. Overall, it drops the wearer’s status a little, nevertheless, it was a piece of defensive equipment which was strong against Water and Fire attribute enemies as it reduces the damage inflicted by those two elemental attributes by 70%. *'Gloves:' Equipment which increases the STR of the wearer by 1200 and has the special effect of being able to penetrate the enemy’s elemental defense. Intelligence: Above Average (Ares is mentioned to be sly, as he has been taught in military tactics by Ruphas) Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Mesaltim:' A skill given to Aries by Ruphas. Its effect is to continuously inflict a percent damage while contact was maintained. *'Hamal:' Aries offensive skill which boasts the highest damage and, when allowed to activate, can potentially serve as a trump card which can flip the tide of the battle. However, there is a restriction to the activation of this skill. As such, ordinarily, even if he wants to use it, he is unable to do so. The restriction is that the user has to be level 1000. Furthermore, its usage limit is once every 24 hours. Nevertheless, in exchange for having stringent prerequisites, its damage is monumental. With a single use of the skill, it deals damage equivalent to half of the enemy’s maximum HP, regardless of how much HP was remaining. *'Earthquake:' A skill which allows Aries to cause earthquakes. Key: Base | Level 1000 Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:A Wild Last Boss Appeared Category:Vibration Users Category:Fire Users Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Longevity Users Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Shapeshifters Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Flight Users Category:Manga Characters Category:Internet Characters Category:Isekai Characters Category:Tier 5 Category:Resistance Negation Users